1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottleable green tea beverage containing a high concentration of catechins; in particular, the invention relates to a bottleable green tea beverage having an inhibitory effect on the development of sediment during long-term storage when sold hot; furthermore, with improved palatability of the taste provided by the catechins.
2. Related Art Statement
Green tea beverage is an enjoyable drink, as it is a tea beverage that balances taste, such as astringency, flavor, and bitterness. Furthermore, recently, with the change in lifestyle together with the expectation of catechins'contribution to health and the demand for palatability emphasizing the taste that catechins have, bottleable green tea beverages containing high concentrations of catechins have been developed.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 3329799 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 3338705 disclose a bottleable beverage and a method for preparing a bottleable beverage that determines the mixing proportion and the concentrations of non-epicatechins and epicatechins, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 3342698 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 3360073 disclose a bottleable beverage containing a circular dextrin or a water-soluble macromolecule with the object of preventing the occurrence of sediment in a bottleable beverage containing non-epicatechins and epicatechins.